<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner Date by NinjaGirlStar5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732907">Dinner Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGirlStar5/pseuds/NinjaGirlStar5'>NinjaGirlStar5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game), Henry Stickmin - Fandom, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Hat doesn't have a big role in this but I have future plans for her and Dave's friendship), (I'm here to spread my Hat &amp; Dave friendship propaganda and none of you can stop me), (It's definitely mostly fluff though), (There's some hints of post-canon headcanon events but it's not expanded upon in this fic), (and the anxiety isn't that bad but it's there), (i think), (it's just a scratch I promise), (it's only acknowledged though), (some characters are mentioned but aren't tagged), 3rd Limited POV, Anxiety, Dave's POV, Hat Girl and Hat Kid are the same person, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Beta, Post-Kidnapping, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Romantic Fluff, Technically a Crossover, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), platonic friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGirlStar5/pseuds/NinjaGirlStar5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a whim, Dave decides to surprise his boyfriend, Rupert, with a homemade dinner date. He ends up doing some reflecting that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Panpa &amp; Hat Girl (Henry Stickmin), Dave Panpa/Rupert Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo, I made this for Sticktober (Day 20 - Romantic Scene specifically) and this was all I could think of. I know the title isn't very creative either but I hope you all still enjoy it!</p><p>(PanPrice shippers, come get your food.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dave sets the flower vase down as carefully as he could, biting his bottom lip as he nervously took a step back. It was a small, simple and transparent vase with a moderate amount of roses in it. The roses were a very pretty crimson red and it helped set the mood for the dinner that Dave worked hard to prepare. He was thankful that it didn’t end up in flames or anything but he did get some help. You know, just to make sure he didn’t screw up and accidentally give Rupert food poisoning when he comes back from his mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering his string of bad luck the past year and over, Dave wasn’t taking any chances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitates as he adjusts the vase. There was a pit of nervousness in his stomach, one that kept twisting and turning at the thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> going wrong. Even though he was in an environment he had become accustomed to and eventually called home. Even though he already had dinner finished and the table set, with some nice scented candles lit up and everything. Even though he was in control of what was happening around him this time around. As far as he knew, everything was as perfect as it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>But what if Rupert doesn’t show up on time? What if he got hurt and had to be moved to the medical ward? What if Henry pissed him off and he came back home in a bad mood? Henry had a tendency to annoy him whenever he felt like it. But maybe he’ll cheer up with what I have in store? Or maybe he’ll just storm off and-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave feels someone slap his hand and looks down to stare at the young and very short teen next to him. She wore a purple oversized turtleneck sweater, white jeans and brown boots. Her brown hair was in her usual long ponytail and she was giving him this pensive stare with her dark teal eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop that. You’re going to knock the vase over.” Hat said, nodding her head at the vase. Dave glances back at the vase, realizing that he had turned it around over and over to the point that it had moved closer to the edge. He gulps before moving it back to the center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I, uh…I’m nervous.” Dave said, stepping away from the table. He just wanted to make sure this night went well. He wanted Rupert to have a good time and unwind from a hard day at work. He knew working in the military can be grueling and sometimes even awful. His boyfriend was hard-working and always trying his best, even if he can be a bit rough around the edges sometimes. He deserved this much. He glances around the small, round dinner table, the candles, the vase and the empty plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave couldn’t help but feel a little subconscious about the set up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think it’s...lacking?” He asked, rubbing his hands together anxiously. Hat rolled her eyes as she suddenly jumped on top of the table to sit on it. It shakes from her weight and Dave yelps as the vase tilts and reaches out to grab it to make sure it doesn’t fall over. As soon as it was steady, Hat spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dave, if I were to compare you to Reggie’s level of planning, you’d only get even more insecure about this dinner date.” She leans back as Dave glances at the pot of spaghetti that was still sitting on the stove. He hoped it didn’t go cold, pasta tends to taste better when it’s served fresh. “Besides, it’s romantic enough. Rupert looks like the type to be more casual about this kind of stuff. Best not to overdo it with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still…” Dave trails off, starting to bite his lip again. Hat simply reaches up and flicks his forehead. He yelps and rubs his head as the teenager swings her legs in boredom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This casual little date? I know for a fact that Rupert is going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” Hat playfully kicks Dave as she swings her legs and he doesn’t stop her, taking in a deep breath to relax his tense muscles. “You did this for him, after all. He’s going to come home to a homemade dinner made by his loveable boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think he’ll like it? Like, I know it’s not a special occasion or anything. I just think he’d like it but I’m not sure if it’s the right tiiim-!” Dave was interrupted by Hat pinching his cheeks and stretching them out as she pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fiiiine, Dave!” Hat said with every ounce of confidence she could muster in her voice, tugging on his cheeks one more time. “Tell your anxiety to take a hike already! Begone! Shoo!” Despite the pain in his cheeks, Dave couldn’t help but laugh a little. Hat smiles, satisfied that she was able to lift up his spirits a little before getting off of the table. “We worked hard for tonight. I’m sure it won’t go to waste.” He found himself nodding along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...Yeah! This dinner will go great!” Dave clenched his fists as he tried to brush off his worries. “Rupert will come home and we’ll have dinner and talk like we usually do! And if he’s not too tired, maybe we’ll watch a movie. Or something.” Hat smiled and nudged him with her elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peck yeah! This dinner is gonna be great!” Dave smiled and pats her head in thanks. Hat giggles in response, enjoying the affection. She was a very chaotic kid but she took the time out of her schedule to drop by and help him prepare this date. Hat had even dropped by the military base to make sure Rupert was back so that they could time his arrival just right. It was a dangerous thing to do, considering that she was still a part of the Toppat Clan and a high ranking member at that despite her age. But she still dropped by anyways so Dave can be sure that this date can get started without a hitch. And just having her around helped quell a bit of his anxiety whenever it reared its ugly head around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He’s still not used to Hat barging into their home whenever she wants. They may be friends but the way she simply swaggers into their life without a second thought keeps throwing him for a loop. Rupert once compared her to a stray cat that likes to visit her favorite humans. He...can’t say that he’s wrong.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of keys jingling outside the front door pulls him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hat starts, walking behind Dave in just three steps. “...is my cue to leave!” Before he could respond, she shoves him forward towards the doorway that leads to the hallway. He turns around, opening his mouth to tell her that it was okay for her to stay but she had already pulled her sleeve up to reveal a small watch. “Boop!” And with a press of a button, Hat teleports out of the apartment, leaving Dave to greet Rupert alone. Left to take the reins of the dinner date on his own, he takes a deep breath, brushes his hands down his shirt and steps into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Hat deciding to leave without so much as greeting Rupert made sense, to be honest. Not only was he still wary of her for being a Toppat - the ones who had kidnapped him no less - she probably didn’t want to be third-wheeling their date even if she was doing her own thing in the living room. Dave experienced being third-wheeled in the past and as happy as he was for his friends, it was kind of awkward sitting through all of that.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Rups.” Dave greeted him with a smile. Rupert, who was still in his uniform and taking off his shoes, glanced up at him. The soldier looked tired and for good reason: he’d been gone for an entire week for a mission and while Dave didn’t have all the details himself, he heard that they had been in the wilderness during their stakeout on another criminal organization. He couldn’t remember their name for the life of him but if it was anything like the first mission Dave went on, it must’ve been exhausting. To make matters worse, it seems as though the mission went awry at some point if the large pad of gauze and bandages on Rupert’s cheek were anything to go by. He winced at the sight. “You okay?” Despite the fatigue evidently wearing down on him, Rupert smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a scratch.” Rupert said, seemingly fine for the most part as he sets his shoes neatly to the side. He supposed it didn’t look as bad as it did and overall he seemed to be fine. “I’m better now that I’m home though.” He takes off his hat, hanging it up on the hanger as Dave walks up to him. Hesitating, he reaches up and cups Rupert’s face, gently tugging him along for a kiss. He didn’t even pause, he just leaned down and met him halfway, even as Dave had to stand on his toes to do so. It was a short and simple kiss but it still made his heart flutter in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the little moments like these that reminded Dave that this is real. The warmth of Rupert’s gentle hands on his shoulders and the way they melt into the kiss made him feel safe. That he wasn’t locked up in a cell with almost no human contact for days, sometimes even months, but at home in his boyfriend’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rupert pulls away after a few seconds, leaving Dave wanting a bit more. But he holds himself back. It was still evening and Rupert just got back from a very tiring and dangerous mission. He’d probably want some time to recuperate first and Dave wasn’t going to be a jerk and push his boundaries when he’s not in the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, how was work? Are you hungry?” Dave asked, stepping back a little as Rupert starts to unbutton his jacket. He pauses, humming as he thinks about his answer. He tried not to look too anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was alright. Henry was being a nuisance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like usual</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Ellie and Charles kept him in line for once.” Rupert shrugs off his jacket, revealing a light green tank top underneath. Dave tried not to avert his eyes from his boyfriend’s face. His military training definitely didn’t go to waste from what he could tell - no, Dave! Focus! “And yeah, I haven’t eaten dinner yet. I’ll just heat up some leftovers, don’t worry about it.” As he hangs up his coat, Dave reaches out and tugs on his hand. Rupert pauses before glancing down at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that...um…” He trails off before tugging him towards the kitchen. Rupert followed him without protest and only stopped when he saw the table. There wasn’t much different about it aside from the welcoming sight of a vase with roses and the candles right next to it. Taking in a whiff of air revealed that it was a scented candle of something sweet. It was a simple but romantic sight and Rupert...</span>
  <span>didn’t respond at first as Dave awkwardly leaned against his arm. He clears his throat in an attempt to get rid of his nervousness. “So, uh! I know it’s not much and I know you’re probably really tired and stuff but I wanted to do something nice so I thought, ‘hey, maybe we could go out for dinner!’ But I didn’t know when you’d be back and I wasn’t sure if you’d want to go out so I thought you’d like something homemade but I’m not really good at cooking so I got some help but I didn’t want the table to look so, uh, bland so I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh God, he was rambling now but he couldn’t bring himself to stop cause Rupert was still being quiet. Did he not like it? Was he too tired to bring himself to like it? Oh no, maybe he wasn’t in the mood or-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Rupert moving his arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer to his chest before leaning down to kiss his forehead. Dave shuts himself up before he could talk any further as his boyfriend rubs his hand up and down his arm. On his face was the sweetest smile Dave has ever seen and he could feel his heartbeat skyrocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dave, I love this.” Rupert said, guiding him over to two plates Dave had left on the counter. As he pulls away to fill his plate up with food, Dave allows himself a moment to figuratively pat himself on the back. So far his plan was going well. “Hey, the spaghetti is still warm.” The soldier’s voice pulls Dave out of his thoughts. “How did you time my arrival so well?” Dave gives his boyfriend an awkward smile as he scrambles to come up with a plausible excuse. Rupert stared at him for a bit before answering his own question. “It was Hat, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yeah. Yeah, it was Hat.” Dave caved in without much effort. He didn’t really have a good enough excuse to counter his answer and Rupert was already familiar enough with the Toppat to know that the two of them were pretty close. Still, he couldn’t help but ask, “How’d you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehh....A soldier dropped by the General’s office to ask if I knew a kid that wore a purple sweater since she was asking for me specifically. It didn’t take long to figure out who it was. Although…” Rupert trails off, glancing down at his plate filled with spaghetti and meatballs. “I was expecting a prank, not a dinner date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh...Yeah, when you put it like that, it’d be pretty obvious.” Dave picks up his plate as Rupert walks over to the table to sit down. He filled up his own plate and then took his own seat across from his boyfriend. “Well, uh, I’m glad you’re still surprised! Do you want to do anything after dinner?” He decided to change the topic since he wanted Rupert to relax during the date, not fret over Hat’s reckless tendencies (although he’s not much better at it). His boyfriend hums as he picks up his fork, seemingly willing to drop the topic for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think I’m going to unwind a bit. Maybe turn in early tonight...cuddle with my sweet boyfriend.” Dave can feel his cheeks warming up again as Rupert chuckles at the sight and nudges his foot against Dave’s. Dave poked back as he resisted the urge to shove a pile of spaghetti into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, um...What do you want to talk about? Read any good books?” Dave tries to steer the conversation to something he could manage without constantly stuttering. Besides, he was better at listening than talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, I can’t talk about how wonderful my boyfriend is?” Rupert asks as he takes a hold of Dave’s hand from across the table. Before Dave could respond, he continued speaking, “How considerate he can be about my well being...How much he cares about what I think and how he can see the bright side to everything no matter what.” Rupert squeezes Dave’s hand a little as his face grows redder and redder. He was usually a little bit more tightlipped about how he feels but Dave couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the attention. “Dave...seeing you whenever I come home or when we hang out during work has and always will be the highlight of my days.” He pauses to take a bite out of the food in front of him and hums in enjoyment. Dave found himself cheering loudly on the inside, knowing that he managed to cook something edible this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dave couldn’t help the dumb grin that was spreading across his face. Rupert nods with a smile as their legs intertwine a little bit underneath the table and swallows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I...uh…” Rupert trails off, his casual confidence suddenly dropping. The sudden change makes Dave tense a little but Rupert was quick to squeeze his hand again in assurance. “It’s nothing bad! It’s just...I...This is probably going to sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> but...well, maybe not weird, uh..." Rupert stutters over his words, attempting to find the right words to express his feelings. He was always unused to talking about how he felt and Dave wasn't going to make fun of him for that. He knows what it's like to be in his position, worried that you're going to say something weird, dumb, or just...wrong. So he remains patient, giving his boyfriend his fullest attention while trying not to seem pushy. "...I’ve been wanting to see you since I left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since...you left? For your mission?” Dave shifts in his seat, leaning a little closer. Rupert sets his fork down to scratch his head, his messy spiky black hair shifting at the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...Yeah. I know it was only temporary but...a part of me didn’t want to go. I didn't want us to be separate for so long...” Rupert loosens up his grip on Dave’s hand and Dave taps his foot against his boyfriend’s. He responds by tapping him back. “My mind kept wandering back to you at some point and I just...wanted to see you. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to talk to you and hear your voice...” He sighs before cracking his neck to release some tension. Dave cringes at the sound and Rupert notices, sending an apologetic look from across the table. “I think I missed you. A lot.” He rubs his thumb across his palm, gentle and loving. Dave couldn’t help but smile at the touch, his face cooling down to a more natural warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s not weird at all, Rupert. I missed you too.” Dave said softly, intertwining his fingers with Rupert’s. He hesitates for a brief moment until he feels his boyfriend squeezed his hand as a sign of encouragement. “I love it when we hang out together. When it’s just the two of us, talking or laughing or just...cuddling. You’re always looking out for me and always trying to make sure I’m comfortable.” Feeling a sudden surge of boldness in his chest, Dave lifts up their hands and plants a kiss on Rupert’s knuckles. He takes a quick glance at Rupert, just in time to see his surprised, blushing face before shyly looking away. He grips Rupert’s hand with both of his own. “Rupert...You’re so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me that I don’t know how we ended up here. But I’m glad that we did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was. He was happy that despite everything he had gone through, Dave was found and brought to some place safe. He was given a place to stay, from Rupert no less, and told to stay as long as he wanted or until he was back on his feet. He was allowed to go out and do whatever he wanted (within reason), and no one stopped him. He was allowed the taste of </span>
  <em>
    <span>freedom</span>
  </em>
  <span> once more, with a job and friends he wouldn’t trade for the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Rupert, his boyfriend, who loved him and cherished him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Even before they had gotten close, Rupert had missed him when he had gone missing and never forgot him. As soon as he found out where he was, Rupert had gone out of his way to bring him back to safety. It was just so relieving to know that someone had cared about him, even though they only knew each other for a few months before and after he had gotten fired from his first job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rupert, despite his stern and no-nonsense exterior, was loyal and kind. He was hot-headed and maybe a bit cocky but also passionate about doing the right thing. Rough around the edges but always gentle in his own way, careful to make sure that Dave was alright and comfortable around him. Even when they had their moments of weakness, they always tried to talk it out and it made him happy. He felt like someone was genuinely listening to him and caring about what he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a very, very long year but it was the small moments when he laughs, when he partakes in jokes with his friends, when he’s unconditionally supported by the people around him (something that he hasn’t felt since his imprisonment), and when he’s held by the man he loves that told him that he deserved this. That he’s gonna be okay, despite the hell he was put through alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Dave was scared that he was gonna lose this. Lose everything and be all alone, with no one there to help him stand up again. But he couldn’t let what-ifs stop him. He had to keep going cause it’ll be alright again. Eventually.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rupert squeezed his hand kindly and stared at Dave with such fondness that it made him melt a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...me too.” Rupert said softly, nudging his foot against Dave’s gently. Dave smiled at him as they chatted the rest of the night away, whether it was about work or events that had happened around the military base or whatever interests that have come across their minds. They ate and laughed as they spoke about the crazy incidents they’ve come across, no thanks to the Triple Threat Trio's shenanigans. And when they finished, they stayed up a little while longer, discussing what they should do next when they had some time off together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The dinner had gone by so smoothly that Dave felt like it was a dream. But their warm, intertwined hands reminded him that this is real and that he deserved the good times he’s had now. And he hopes to spend many more pleasant days with Rupert in the future.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love PanPrice so much that I had to contribute *something* to this ship.</p><p>Honestly, I'm not too proud of this one but I figured since I was pretty satisfied with what I had, I decided to post it as is. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed this fic!</p><p>If you think the tags should be updated or the rating should be bumped up, let me know so I can remedy that! If you have any comments or criticisms about my writing or about the fic, please don't hesitate to comment down below. Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>